Thanks, that was fun
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Pour tous, la mort de Sin est un jour de bonheur et de liberté. Mais pour Auron, la Félicité n'a amené qu'amertume et rêves brisés. Songfic.


**Disclaimer :** Final Fantasy ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les paroles de _Thanks, that was fun_ qui appartient aux Barenaked Ladies

**Pairing :** Jecht x Auron x Braska

**Total :** 1291 mots

**Setting :** post-pèlerinage de Braska

**Lectrice test :** Leikkona

_Im learning. Im yearning._

_Im burning all your stuff,_

_But thats not enough._

_Im thinking that Im aching:_

_Mistaking lust for love._

Je suis seul, maintenant. Seul, un mot qui pèse lourd sur mes épaules. En une journée, tout a changé. Les gens de Spira ont gagné la Félicité, dix ans de paix et de tranquilité... Moi, j'ai perdu mes amis. Vous êtes morts, tous les deux, pour aider un peuple qui n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de vous. Je reconnais bien là votre grandeur d'âme, Braska. Vouloir aider des gens qui vous ont rejeté, banni, maudit pour un choix. Et toi, Jecht, toujours prêt à le suivre, et te sacrifier, alors que ces gens n'étaient rien pour toi. Tu n'appartenais pas à ce monde, et pourtant, tu l'as sauvé, tu as fait bien plus que je n'aurais jamais fait, dans toute ma vie. Je te prenais pour un idiot, un écervelé, alors que tu étais bien meilleur que moi. Je le reconnais maintenant, surtout parce que tu n'es plus là pour te foutre de moi.

_Thanks that was fun._

_Dont forget, no regrets (cept maybe one)_

J'ai passé avec vous des moments extraordinaires. Des épreuves que je n'aurais jamais pu surmonter seul (mais aussi, je n'y serais jamais allé, seul ), des instants beaucoup plus agréables, aussi. Voire même... amusants. Mais aucun regret? Bien sûr que j'en ai, des regrets! Avant tout, et le plus fort, le plus important, celui de ne pas avoir été capable de vous sauver, vouus empêcher de vous sacrifier pour une bande d'idiots. J'aurais dû vous en empêcher. Mais non, il fallait sauver Spira. Espèce d'idiot. Vous n'êtes que des idiots. Des idiots que j'aimais. Je vous aimais, sincèrement, et c'est pour cela que je voulais vous garder. Je n'ai pas su faire preuve, comme vous, d'une si grande force. Et pourtant, je savais ce qui vous attendait... J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je savais que je vous perdrais... Et pourtant... pourtant... j'espérais...

_Did I scare you when I dared you?_

_I stared you in the eye and told you good-bye._

_You mocked me. it shocked me,_

_When you walked me to the bus._

Je te trouve bien triste, Auron, en ce jour où Sin a été battu. C'est grâce à nous. Et par nous, je veux dire toi aussi, bien sûr. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi pour m'accompagner? Mais j'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir. Oh, bien sûr, nous le savions dès le départ, que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et tu l'as très mal pris, que je demande à Jecht de nous accompagner. Ce n'est pas correct, disais-tu. Il ne faut pas y mêler n'importe qui. Alors que notre pèlerinage était tout, sauf correct, dès le départ. Un ivrogne, un invoqueur déchu, un moine guerrier déchu également... Personne n'a cru que nous ne pourrions ne serait-ce qu'obtenir les premières Chimères, alors sauver Spira... Je savais dès le départ que je devrai mourir, mais ça a été un vrai choc pour toi... Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter... Ni à mourir.

_Thanks that was fun._

_Dont forget, no regrets (cept maybe one)_

_Made a deal, not to feel (god, thats dumb)_

Je ne regrette pas le chemin que j'ai pris. Je croyais n'avoir plus rien à perdre, et donc que je pouvais utiliser ce qu'il restait de ma vie pour en sauver d'autres. Et puis... et puis, je me suis attaché à vous. Je n'aurais pas dû, les adieux rendent la tâche plus difficile... D'un autre côté, les liens sont nécessaires... Mais il semblerait que je n'avais pas encore tout perdu. Vous, je vous ai perdus. Ce que je ressentais. Ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce qui a fait notre pèlerinage. De la douleur, oui, mais pas de regrets. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait comme je le voulais, parce que je le voulais. Mais grâce à vous.

_Everybody knows the deal fell through._

_I was hoping I could just blame you._

_When was it that I became so soft?_

Auron... Je sais à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Tu te dis que tu aurais dû nous empêcher de devenir Grand Invoqueur et Ultime Chimère (enfin Priant, mais tu me comprends), quitte à utiliser la force. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, une petite crevette comme toi. Faut pas t'en faire, c'est pas ta faute. Braska était si décidé, que tu aurais dû le tuer pour l'arrêter. Et dans ce cas, c'est moi qui t'aurais tué. Pas si futé que ça, comme idée, hein? Je dois avouer que ça m'aurait embêté, de te démolir la tronche. Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je t'aimais bien. Avec ta petite frimousse de gamin, et tes manières de grand guerrier qui s'y croit. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu me dirais, si tu pouvais, et j'en profite pour te dire qu'un grand moine guerrier comme toi ne devrait pas parler comme ça, c'est très malpoli. C'était un peu logique que je te prenne pour un gamin, non? Comparé à Braska et moi, tu l'étais. Plus jeune, même pas fondé de famille, et tu pensais me donner des leçons. En y repensant, j'ai envie de rire. Ou de pleurer, mais un grand joueur de blitz comme moi, ça ne pleure pas, hé! Me prends pas pour mon pleurnichard de gamin.

_This sentimentality doesnt look good on me._

_I thought that you would be begging to be with me._

_Im the one on my knees, blubbering,_

_Please, let me stay._

Enfin, maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était encore d'actualité, hein. Tu sais ce que je suis devenu. Je suis un Priant, et ce connard de Yu Yevon m'utilise pour invoquer Sin. En bref, je suis Sin. Petit à petit, je vais devenir de moins en moins humain. Oui, je sais, tu doutais que j'en étais un, à la base. Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, crevette. Petit à petit, je vais perdre mes souvenirs, mes sentiments, tout ce qui faisait de moi qui je suis. Je deviendrai un monstre, et je vous oublierai, Braska et toi. Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai vraiment passé de bons moments avec vous. Merci pour ça. Et puis, j'ai choisi ma voie, après tout, je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, alors autant que je serve à Braska. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir le Priant, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Et puis, avec une petite crevette comme toi, tu imagines la tête de l'Ultime Chimère? Franchement, Auron... Allez, arrête, avant que je devienne sentimental.

_Deflated and jaded. i hate it when you call_

_(which isnt at all)_

_Ive spoken, though broken._

_Heres a token of my love._

Je vous déteste, tous ls deux. Je vous déteste d'être morts et de m'avoir laissé tout seul. Je vous déteste de vous être sacrifiés pour ce peuple d'imbéciles, d'avoir donné vos vies pour ce ramassis d'idiots qui n'en avaient rien à faire de vous. Je vous hais. Si je pouvais, je vous tuerais de mes mains, pour m'avoir ainsi brisé le coeur. Je vous hais, et je vous aime. Vous me manquez déjà tant, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ce fardeau. Et pourtant, je le dois, pour accomplir les promesses que je vous ai faites. Mais je vous vengerai. Et s'il le faut, j'en mourrai.

_Thanks that was fun._

_Dont forget, no regrets (cept maybe one)_

_Made a deal, not to feel (god, that was dumb)_

_Dont forget, no regrets (cept maybe one)_

_Made a deal, not to feel._

_Thanks that was fun._

Je regrette tant ce qui s'est passé.

Je vous aimais tant, et je vous ai perdus.

C'était si bon d'être avec vous.

Attendez-moi, un jour, je vous rejoindrai.

Un jour...

* * *

Ca fait des siècles que ce texte est sur mon ordinateur, et je viens à peine de réaliser que je ne l'avais pas partagé. Donc c'est fait.

J'aime beaucoup ces trois ensemble, ils sont quand même grave adorables (et un peu crétins sur les bords). Et puis leur histoire est tellement triste. Ils mériteraient bien de se retrouver dans l'après-vie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bref, avec tous ces regrets, la chanson était plus qu'appropriée, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Et puis voilà.

Review ? :3


End file.
